Letting go
by Azuri-Chann
Summary: What thoughts occur in the mind of the seemingly emotionless v-13? One-shot. Nu x Ragna angst.


A/N: Hello, oh readers of this fandom! Here comes a quick one-shot spawned from an idea that was in my head for a while. So I decided to give it a shot...A one-shot! Okay, not funny.

**Disclaimer:** **The characters and settings featured belong to the creators of BlazBlue, ARC System Works.**

* * *

**Letting go**

* * *

Nu would not let go.

Never.

She tried...she tried really hard and she would make sure that all that effort to gain his acknowledgment wouldn't count for nothing. Not even if he didn't care. She loved him, yet he...

No. She would never let go.

She had memorized the data, repeated it to herself until she knew it word for word, until it was engraved in her memory. She had searched every web based information site, any file of information that she could. The message was always the same, it was recurring: You fight for the one you love.

And she was fighting for Ragna's love. Even if that meant fighting him himself.

She tried her utmost using other methods, if only to gain his attention, his acknowledgment, but he would only stare at her with a kind of revolted expression as if what stood before him was a monstrosity.

But didn't he see? It was her, Nu, his love, his one true love, his only love.

He would not listen to her words, not even when she begged. Regardless, she knew it as a fact: Ragna was her one true love. Her destined one.

Everything and everyone else, she didn't care about, she couldn't care about. If it meant having Ragna, the rest of the world could all just disappear. It would be better if it all disappeared. Then it would be just her and Ragna, together...

Without here even knowing it, somehow, her feelings had grown stronger. It continued to grow until eventually, it became an obsession. With all her strength and all her power, she would fight for who she loved!

And she did. It was marvelous, glorious, brilliant! They battled until the floor was decorated in red- the color that beautifully displayed her love.

This was perfect! It was delightful, it was exciting, exhilarating! It was her...her grand gesture! The undeniable proof of her feelings for him!

Though, he still looked at her the same...with those eyes...those darkened eyes flickering indescribable emotions. Emotions evidently other than love.

It was then clear that he did not return her feelings. Even through all of this! Even through her grand gesture! She did not known what it was, but heavy, pain-filled droplets welled up and soon fell from her eyes.

Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't Ragna just love her? Why did this have to be so complicated? Was love not an emotion enjoyable? Was he not _supposed_ to love her? Were they not supposed to be happy? Didn't they _belong_ together?

For the first time, Nu could not understand. She couldn't understand at all! Once again, she gazed upon Ragna as he stood unsteadily before her, covered in the red which signified her love. With a new feeling occupying her, she had come to a conclusion, her mind made up.

If he couldn't love her then no one else could love him! No other woman...no other person was permitted to! No one else was allowed to love him. No one else was allowed to. She, she would not allow that to happen! She would not give up in the fight for his love! She would not give up on him!

Instantly, her feelings for him had strengthened. The integration of unknown emotions, one of which she defined as jealousy, had immediately turned her unyielding love into a resolute, unrelenting obsession within only the time sparse of a second.

A heartfelt smile appeared on her lips and slowly, she drew near, gliding toward him. Something occurred in a flash and the next thing she was aware of was herself falling through the warm layers of air into the blazing Cauldron. Afraid to fall alone, she pulled her true love along with her and held onto him tightly. An expression of bliss crossed her face when his arms protectively wrapped around her and they approached the scorching heat.

She was aware that it might mark the end, but...they would be together. However, it would not be the true end. Her love was endless. Her love for Ragna would last an eternity. She tightened her grasp around his heaving shoulders and buried her face in his jacket. She smiled softly. What she felt, for the first time, was happiness. She was happy. Finally happy.

She would not let go. No matter what.

Nu would not let go of her love.

Nu would not let go of Ragna.

* * *

A/N: This is before Noel saves Ragna. Ah well, hope it was at least readable and worth your while, even if it was just late night drabble and I haven't played the game in ages! Just to mention, I'm still kind of Nu to this. I'll stop now...

Please review.


End file.
